Buddies
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: A crazy story where no one gets along.


**Buddies**

One day in the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule there was six boys. Their names were Vio, Red, Blue, Link, Shadow, and Vaati. None of the boys ever got along, that is because they all have different opinions on things. The closest they got to being friends was Shadow and Vaati, Vio and Shadow, Red and Vio, Red and Green, but never Blue, he never gets along with anyone, not even with friendly Red. There was always an argument over something and most of the time Blue was the one who started it, maybe because he didn't have a buddy. Also Vaati was always evil, unlike Shadow, who most likely cares about Vio and Zelda. Then one day at twilight when the sky turned pink, orange, and red the six boys decided to have a contest to see who really was the best. The boys decided to start the contest off with a race, although Vaati had an advantage because he was somewhat taller than everyone else, the five Links were about four foot nine while Vaati was about 5 foot 2.

The race was around a big portion of Hyrule; it starts in the four sword sanctuary and wraps around the castle grounds, through the forest, and back around to the sanctuary. It was a very tricky course because there would be other Hylians around that you have to watch out for.

Princess Zelda was going to start the race by waving the flag and shouting go. All six boys lined up at the starting line. "Ready, set, go!" Zelda yelled waving the flag and watching as the boys shot out of the starting line.

Vaati was in the lead with Blue and Shadow close behind, leaving Red, Green, and Vio in the dust.

Vaati was helping Shadow, but making it harder for everyone else. That made Shadow sad; he really wanted to help Vio. Vaati caused earth quakes to confuse the Links. Blue was almost caught up with those two, but Vaati blew Blue away.

After awhile everyone was entering the forest and Shadow decided to lag behind to help Vio, after all, they were still sort of buddies. Vio was grateful for Shadow's help, but Vaati didn't really approve. Vaati made extra roots grow just to trip Shadow and Vio. Blue had finally caught up again and was behind Vio and Shadow.

"Hey, aren't you cheating by helping eachother win?" Blue asked.

"No, we are just being friends." Vio said calmly.

"Well, so long suckers!" Blue yelled out and sped ahead of them.

Vaati glanced behind him to see where everyone was, while he was doing this he accidentally crashed into a tree. Blue giggled and ran along ahead of him.

Shadow and Vio were finally getting back ahead, but where was Red? No one knew where Red was because they were all worried about themselves.

Blue was happily running until Vaati made the vines reach out and grab him.

"Ahhh, let go of me!" Blue shouted while trying to untie himself.

Vaati said, "No, no, no, I couldn't do that!" Then he laughed evilly at Blue and continued running.

The six boys or the five that were around at the moment were running for a long time, the sun's last gleam of light filled the forest in an eerie way. Blue finally untangled himself and continued running to catch up with everyone. Red was still nowhere to be seen. Vio and Link were running neck and neck, although it was getting hard to see with the sunlight quickly fading.

Vaati had placed a trap for Vio along the way.

Vio finds a giant cookie jar just sitting there in the trees. Link takes that moment to get ahead. Vio climbs up the tree and gobbles up every single cookie with no hesitation. Shortly after eating all the cookies, Vio felt very sick and sat down to rest.

Link, Blue, Vaati, and Shadow were now running side by side. Shadow and Vaati had the advantage because they could see in the dark and Link and Blue couldn't. The sky was pure black, but the light from the full moon lit the path.

Blue got fed up with being so close to Link so he smashed Link over the head with his mallet. Link quickly fell behind.

Blue, Vaati, and Shadow were the last ones in the lead, leaving everyone else in the dust.

"Just, follow, this creep!" Blue groaned under his breath while trying to keep up with Vaati. Blue was tired because he used all his energy to smash Link down earlier on, plus they had been running for a long time.

Finally Blue fell over and was quickly left behind, leaving just Vaati and Shadow to finish the race. Who is going to win, Vaati or Shadow?

Vaati and Shadow had just pulled out of the forest and were getting closer to the castle with each passing second. After a while Vaati gained speed and ran ahead of Shadow.

"Just a little farther!" Vaati cried out.

Vaati crosses the finish line, but guess who was sitting there? Red!

"How did you make it?!" Vaati screamed in horror.

"I was smart and quick, everyone thought they had an advantage over me, but at the end, I was just too quick to be seen." Red said smiling an innocent smile.

Shadow Link pulls in for third place. Blue, Link, and Vio were still in the forest.

Blue was passed out, Link was smashed into the ground, and Vio, well, he was sleeping and having a very peaceful dream about cookies.

Soon the sun rose and first Blue slumped across the field to the castle, Link was holding his head in pain and walking back to the castle, and Vio was still napping.

Zelda said, "Where is Vio, wasn't he in the race to?"

Vaati said, "I gave sleeping cookies, he most likely ate them all, so, he will be resting for a while."

"Oh," Zelda said.

Shadow went back to the forest to find and bring back Vio. After awhile he came back dragging Vio's body across the ground. "Found him!" Shadow yelled out excitedly. Vio was still sleeping with a peaceful smile on his face. "What should we do?" Shadow asked looking at Vio's body.

"He will wake up," Link said.

"I have an idea!" Red shouted.

"What, whack him in the head with my mallet?" Blue asked raising his mallet.

Everyone just glared at him, except Vaati who thought that was funny.

Red said, "Let's give him a cookie!"

Blue said, "He doesn't deserve a cookie, but you know who does?"

"Who?" Red asked.

"Me!" Blue said.

"I'll give you a cookie!" Vaati said to Blue.

"Thanks, maybe we could be buddies!" Blue said.

Vaati smiled and said, "Of course, let me go make you a cookie." He walks away laughing evilly.

Blue smashes Vio's head with his mallet when no one is looking.

Vio just laid there with a big dent in his head from the impact of the mallet, still smiling peacefully.

"Hey look! Vio likes to be smashed with a mallet!" Blue called out.

Vio starts to wake up, "I won!"

"Um, Vio," Blue said.

"What?" Vio said.

Blue points to Vio's head, Vio pulls out a mirror.

"Hey Blue, I have something to tell you." Vio said.

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"Lean in real close and I will whisper it in your ear." Vio said.

Blue leans in and Vio screams very loudly into his ear.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Blue yelled.

"Were you trying to kill me or something?!" Vio yelled as he rubbed his injured head.

Vaati comes out with a platter of cookies and holds it out for Blue.

"Thank you!" Blue yelled excitedly. Blue eats up the whole platter, shortly after he feels sick and laid down to rest.

"You saved me!" Vio said.

"Maybe we should plan for our next game?" Red asked.

"Let's take a vote," Link suggested.

"Okay, how about swimming, canoeing, flying, hide and seek, jumping, or eating?" Shadow suggested.

"None of us can fly though." Vio pointed out.

"Ah, but not for long, we can go to the past and pick up some giant birds to ride on." Shadow said.

"Wouldn't that be wrong?!" Red asked.

Vio said, "Besides, they can't fly on the surface, I have read about them before, they are called Loftwings. Apparently, according to the legend, there was this place called Skyloft with people just like us except they flew on giant birds."

"You believe in legends?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, it is believable isn't it?" Vio said.

"No," Shadow said.

"Stop arguing, we can go to the past and ride them there if you really want to fly!" Red yelled.

"True, but Skyloft never existed!" Shadow said angrily.

"It did to," Vio said.

"Did not!" yelled Shadow.

"Did to!" yelled Vio.

"Fine, whatever you say, know-it all!" Shadow said sneering.

"How are you guys going to be able to go to the past?!" Vaati yelled trying to start a new argument.

"We will use the Ocarina of time." Vio said.

"No, we will use the harp of times." Shadow said trying to enter an argument.

"Give me one reason not to use the ocarina!" yelled Vio.

"Because, the ocarina sends you to the future, didn't you want to go to the past?!" Shadow angrily asked.

"Who says the harp is any better?" Vio asked.

"The legends said so!" Shadow said.

"So you do believe in legends?" Vio asked.

"No, I just wanted to get your attention." Shadow said turning his nose upward like he knows everything.

"Guys, let's either use the time machine or not fly at all, which do you prefer?" Vaati said reminding them that there was a time machine.

"Personally I would rather not fly." Shadow said.

"What, you were the one who came up with flying in the first place!" Vio said confused by Shadow's quick change of idea.

"I want my way." He said firmly.

"Now you sound like Blue." Vio said.

"Don't tell me who I sound like!" Shadow demanded.

"Yep, definitely sounds like Blue to me." Vio said.

"We're not going to get anywhere like this, we need to all agree on one thing." Red said.

"Red is right!" Vio said.

Shadow said, "Anyway, it is a bit too bright out here to do anything."

"Come on, you're not going to melt because of a little sun are you?" Vio asked.

"No, I guess not, but it won't be easy for me to be able to see." Shadow said.

"Here, borrow my sunglasses." Red said being nice to Shadow.

"Thanks Red," Shadow said while putting the sunglasses on.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Link asked.

Zelda was watching the whole time and was ashamed of them for fighting over useless stuff.

"I know, let's have an eating contest, without the poisoned cookies." Shadow said glaring at Vaati who was dusting off his hat.

"What?!" He yelled putting his hat back on.

"Nothing..." Shadow said.

Blue wakes up and screams, "Vaati, how dare you feed me poisoned cookies?! We could've been buddies! Now look what you've done!"

"Oh, did you really expect someone as evil as me to feed you regular cookies?" Vaati asked.

"You are so mean!" Blue shouted taking his mallet out.

"Why, thank you! That was a complement wasn't it?" Vaati said.

Blue smashes Vaati into the ground with his mallet.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet!" Vaati screamed from the ground.

Blue twirls his mallet and tucks it away in his butt pouch.

Vaati uses his magic to pull his head out of the ground after a few minutes.

"Okay then, let's get to our next contest!" Red said excitedly.

**"I just dusted this hat!"** Vaati moaned as he examined his beat up hat.

Shadow started to walk over to Vaati to help examine the hat when suddenly he was distracted by something or someone he saw in the distance.

"What were you looking at?" Vaati asked Shadow.

"Nothing..." Shadow responded.

"I think I will go make cookies for our eating contest!" Red said.

"I will help him!" Zelda said following Red into the castle.


End file.
